zwariowana_ekipafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Mellson/I Rozpad ZE
thumb... Do młodego mężczyzny przez okno przyleciał mały, zielony Straszliwiec, niosąc w zębach zawijas z papieru. Był trochę pognieciony i porozrywany w niektórych miejscach, prawdopodobnie na wskutek ciężkiej drogi jaką smok musiał przebyć, by dostarczyć wiadomość niosącą nieprzyjemne wieści. Brunet wyjął z pyska smoka kartkę, powoli, będąc rozkojarzonym rozwinął ją, nie spodziewając się kompletnie nadawcy ani treści wiadomości, którą okazała się być jego dawna znajoma. Pisała do niego o nienajlepszych wydarzeniach, jakie miały miejsce w grupie, która była dla niego jak druga rodzina, z którą nie widział się od dawna. Młodzieniec przeczytając, że owa grupa toczyła zażartą walkę między sobą i nie skończyło się to pomyślnie dla żadnej ze stron, był w stanie niedowierzania, ale po krótkiej chwili przyswojenia tego, co zobaczył, gotów był pożegnać ich na dobre. Zatem zabrał pióro, atrament, wyjął własny papier i już miał się zabrać za mowę pożegnalną, napisał nawet kawałek jak to żałował, że nigdy nie mieli szansy się bardziej poznać, częściej rozmawiać, ale w pewnej chwili zmienił zdanie. Przestał pisać. Usiadł raz jeszcze z wiadomością dostarczoną przez smoka, pochwycił ją i ponownie zaczął czytać. Treść przedstawiała się następująco... ---- Kilka młodych kobiet, mających ze sobą relacje jak nikt inny, gotowe oddać za siebie życie. Stojące zawsze ramię w ramię, wojowniczki, zgrane, odważne. Nie kryła się przed nimi żadna tajemnica, żaden ląd, żaden skarb - były poszukiwaczkami przygód, gotowymi na każdą przeciwność losu, jakie lubiło im stawiać życie. Znały się od lat, żyły wspólnie na jednej wyspie, którą odkryły na jednej ze swoich przygód w nieznane. Amelia, zwana jako Mela, była prawdopodobnie najbardziej sympatyczną osobą w całej tej rodzince. Mała, czarnowłosa, ale z zaciekłym temperamentem i upartością, lubiła nadawać kierunki ich celom, zawsze starała się robić za przewodnika i trzymać sie ze wszystkimi razem, nieważne co. Jej cechy przywódcze niejednokrotnie potrafiły irytować inne dziewczyny, ale z drugiej strony swoim charakterem sprawiała, że nie dało się na nią gniewać. Zuzanna czyli Zuzga, najmłodsza, ale najodważniejsza. Wysoka szatynka, miała serce wojownika, zawsze walczyła za siebie i swoich kamratów. Wiele razy życie dało jej w kość, była na skraju poddania się, ale brnęła przez życie jak mało kto, co zawsze skrycie podziwiała u niej Mela. Jest równie uparta co czarnowłosa, przez co często zdarzały im się sprzeczki, ale pomimo to dalej się ze sobą bajecznie dogadywały. Roksana, nazywana zwyczajnie BA, była najcichszą ze wszystkich. Ciemnowłosa, nigdy nie odzywała się wiele, zazwyczaj trzymała się z tyłu, ale kiedy trzeba było, potrafiła przegadać każdego. Pomimo sprawiania pozoru osoby spokojniej, ma nierówno pod sufitem jak reszta dziewczyn. Można powiedzieć że przez dłuższy czas była prawą ręką Meli, bo ta uważała ją za świetnego wspólnika i dobrego dyplomatę. Aga, największy nieogar w całej drużynie. Ruda, głównie robiła za komedianta, biorąc pod uwagę że wszystko trzeba było jej tłumaczyć drugi raz, i nigdy za specjalnie nie wplatała się w poważniejsze sprawy, jakie lubiły mieć miejsce w ich grupie. Zawsze rzucała żarcikami w losowych momentach, przez co w większości dziewczyny zamiast się śmiać, zwyczajnie łapały się za głowę. Pomimo to Aga była równie nieodłącznym elementem całej rodzinki, za którą na pewno dziewczyny by zatęskniły. Jednymi z najbardziej tajemniczych osób byli również Małcin i Angel, najbardziej rozsądna dwójka, która znikała równie szybko co się pojawiała. Można powiedzieć, że przybywali na wyspę tylko okazyjnie. Wszystkie te osoby żyły sobie spokojnie, jeśli można tak to nazwać. Ich definicja spokoju ograniczała się do ciągłych zabaw, dyskusji, ganiania smoków po wyspie, liczenia pisaku i innych rzeczy tego typu. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że wszystko miałoby się w jakiś sposób posypać, ale pozory lubią mylić. Pewnego dnia na ich terenach zjawił się tajemniczy gość, który przedstawił się imieniem Dedszczur. Dziewczyny przyjęły tajemniczą postać w swoje progi, jako że nie wykazywała złych intencji. Z czasem owa osoba zaklimatyzowała się na wyspie, żyła w harmonii ze wszystkimi, ale najlepszą relację zawiązała z Melą. Okazało się bowiem, że obydwie posiadały te same zainteresowania, lubowały się w tych samych rzeczach, a ich charaktery pasowały do siebie jak mleko do ciastek. Po kilku tygodniach imię Dedszczur zanikło, a zamiast tego każdy nazywał przybysza Vieszakiem. Niepamiętne jest dlaczego, ale jak już się to stało, tak się wszyscy do tego przyzwyczaili. Jak na razie wszystko miało się dobrze, miesiące leciały, atmosfera była jeszcze weselsza, ale jak się okazało - co za dużo to niezdrowo. Mela i Vieszak rozmawiały głównie ze sobą, przez co reszta czuła się nieswojo, gdyż tematy o których rozmawiały dziewczyny były im obce. Podczas gdy nasze gołąbki były zajęte sobą, cała drużyna powoli się rozpadała, czego późniejsze próby załagodzenia tylko pogarszały sytuację. Nie wiadomo właściwie dlaczego rozmowy tych dwóch miały aż taki wpływ na resztę, ale doprowadzało to do sytuacji jakich nikt by się nie spodziewał po zwyczajnych wymianach słów pomiędzy dziewczynami. Czarnowłosa czuła się źle po zobaczeniu, że wszystko co stawiała ponad życie nagle się rozpada, więc wraz z przybyszem próbowały załagodzić sytuacje jak się tylko dawało. Przepraszały, żartowały, zachęcały do jednoczenia się na nowo, ale żadna z tych rzeczy nie przynosiła skutku. Myśląc, że wszystko inne już zawiodło, postanowiły zrobić jedną ostatnią rzecz, która miała ostatecznie osądzić, czy jest jeszcze nadzieja na pogodzenie się ze wszystkimi. Zadecydowały pewnego dnia, udawałć kłótnię, która miałaby zmusić inne dziewczyny do starania się pomóc pogodzić je dwie, ale jak się okazało, ten jeden wybryk był ostatnim gwoździem do trumny. Wszystko posypało się jeszcze bardziej, można powiedzieć że zmieniło się w pył, który został rozwiany przez wiatr, tak samo jak istnienie całej rodzinki. Vieszak i Mela zostały wykopane z wyspy za to co zrobiły, a Aga, Zuzga i BA uniemożliwiły im do niej dostęp. Same zlikwidowały wszystko co budowały przez lata, i również odeszły z wyspy, wyprowadzając się na inną, oddaloną o wiele mil, na której same tworzyły społeczność i wypalały nowe wspomnienia. Niewiele na szczęście przepadło z wartości jakie trzymały się na ich wielkiej, pustej na obecną chwilę wyspie, jakoby nie było szans na pozbycie się wszystkiego. Toteż parka idąc w ślady reszty, znalazła sobie schronienie w innym, mało ważnym miejscu. Wszystko przepadło, kontakt pomiędzy tymi dwiema stronami się urwał, cała banda została rozerwana na dwie części, a cały ich wspólny dobytek został zapomniany. Po całym zdarzeniu nasze Duo próbowało niejednokrotnie przeprosić i dogadać się z Trio, ale na marne. Po tygodniu poddały swoje wysiłki. Oznaki jakiegokolwiek życia u obu stron zanikły na długie 2 miesiące, które dla Meli były jak katorga, pomimo ciągłych prób zapomnienia o jej przyjaciółkach. Nie obeszło się bez kilku momentów, kiedy przypominając sobie wszystkie te niesamowite chwile zbierało jej się na płacz. Vieszak pocieszała ją, rozmawiała z nią, próbowała jej wytłumaczyć że to i tak nie ma sensu, że będzie lepiej jeśli pogodzi się z rozpadem. I tak też w końcu zrobiła. Mówiła że już jej wszystko obojętne, podczas gdy tak naprawdę głęboko wciąż błagała los by wszystko się odbudowało. W końcu nie wytrzymała, wysłała Zuzdze wiadomość - można powiedzieć, że była na obecną chwile głową ich Trio, tak jak Czarnowłosa była głową swojego Duo - w której kazała jej wstawić się w wyznaczonym miejscu, by mogły raz jeszcze na spokojnie wszystko przedyskutować. Odbywało się to w miejscu ich dawnego pobytu, gdzieś, gdzie przebywały jeszcze zanim znalazły wyspę - jako że było to prawdopodobnie jedyne miejsce w którym mogły w spokoju porozmawiać - była to lokacja opuszczona, a szczegóły odnośnie jej położenia pozostają dla obcych tajemnicą. Spotkanie okazało się nie być aż tak spokojne, jak się tego spodziewano. Ani jedna, ani druga ze stron nie dawała za wygraną, a każda z nich chciała, aby wina leżała po stronie przeciwniczki. Spotykały się tam przez jakiś czas by próbować wszystko porządkować same, ale w końcu po kilku dniach do całej misji dyplomacyjnej dołączyły się również Vieszak po stronie Meli - gdy zauważyła że ta często gdzieś znika - i BA po stronie Zuzgi, prawdopodobnie dowiadując się o wszystkim w ten sam sposób. Po czasie rola załagodzenia sprawy przeszła na nowo przybyłe, podczas gdy ich poprzedniczki obserwowały tylko obrót spraw, jako iż same nie miały już do siebie więcej sił. Mijały kolejne dnie i noce, a zaczynało wyglądać też na to, że obydwie mówczyni znalazły sposób na dogadanie się. Dalej żywiły do siebie urazę, ale były skłonne do pokojowej rozmowy, co było dużym sukcesem, biorąc pod uwagę obecną sytuację. Ostatecznie, gdy Mela zauważyła, że rozmowy Vieszaka i BA ucichły po kilku debatach trwających ten cały czas, postanowiła sama wykorzystać okazję i podzielić się ze wszystkimi ostatnią kwestią. Okazała się wystarczająco silna, by przemówić do Zuzgi na tyle, aby zaproponowała próbny okres odbudowania rodziny i kilkudniowy powrót na wyspę, ponieważ zbliżała się druga rocznica znajomości całej ich familii. Nie zastanawiając się długo, pozostałe dziewczyny też wyraziły pozytywne opinie na tą propozycję. Zatem, skoro te najbardziej uparte się dogadały, to reszta poszła w ich ślady. Już następnego dnia obydwie strony powróciły na wyspę, która może i była trochę zaniedbana, ale wspólnie udało im się po raz kolejny o nią zadbać. Można powiedzieć, że niedokładnie wszyscy znaleźli się tam spowrotem, ponieważ przybysz wysunął tezę, że to przez nią narobiło się tyle szumu, stwierdziła, że dla dobra wszystkich odejdzie, i nie będzie sprawiała już więcej problemów. Mela na początku, po usłyszeniu tego co orzekła jej towarzyszka, nie chciała żeby to tak wyglądało, ale zaakceptowała wybór jej nowej przyjaciółki nie długo po tym. Pomimo całego syfu jaki dział się na przestrzeni ostatnich miesięcy, ta historia miała jednak szczęśliwe zakończenie. Nie jest ono może perfekcyjne, ale najlepsze dla wszystkich którzy brali w tym udział, bo Czarnowłosa nieustannie utrzymuje kontakt z przybyszem, ale jednocześnie żyje na wyspie z resztą dziewczyn jak kiedyś. Ale czy na pewno "jak kiedyś"? Otóż nie do końca, bo po całych tych zdarzeniach niczym cud - na wyspę powróciła Angel, a uprzednio pojawił się zupełnie nowy członek, imieniem Mati. Wszyscy zaczęli się dogadywać, więc porzucili pomysł okresu próbnego, i znów wśród nich zapanował pokój... ---- Młody mężczyzna złapał się za głowę, myśląc "Jakim cudem nie zauważyłem tej dobrej części listu?" po czym uświadomił sobie, że kartka była zagięta, a on sam pod wpływem emocji nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Stwierdził że czas zakończyć swoją wyprawę i pofatygować się o powrót. Przecież rodzina na niego czeka, wraz z nowymi przybyłymi. "No dobra Paweł, zjebałeś i musisz iść ich pilnować, prawda?" - pomyślał z uśmiechem na twarzy, po czym zaczął pakowanie manatków. ... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Historia ZE